World in Danger
by mYmIndSnaPPed
Summary: The earth is on the line,but which way will it fall?
1. News article

The World in Danger -  
A large group called D.E.C.T Also known as the Devil's Elite Criminal Team The members of this group are highly deadly criminals who are led by the Joker of Gotham city and Sweet tooth a former contender in the twisted metal tournament.  
Shield is at the moment working on finding anyone with special abilities to take down this group.


	2. Mad Archers Journel

Journel:12/2/2012 Mad Archers Journel-The joy of being in the D.E.C.T is almost over welming,perfect,wait no...FABOLUS!I'm finnally known as a famous villian!I don't look the part of a villian though with my medium lenght red hair,my green top hat,my red and black bow that shoots out many diffrent types of arrows that I've used on many heros including Superman,and yes it does have kyrptomite arrows!

I'm not the only villian known well enough to be in D.E.C.T,there is also Great 8,a tall man with grey hair that always walks around with a cane and wheres a strange mask that only covers his mouth.I don't know whats so great about him that he got into D.E.C.T but I've heard he can use his mind to make things move...

Then we have good old Crypto,a man with so much strength that bane wouldn't even dare to battle a bald man that always wears a white and green wrestling suit and green gloves,not boxing gloves but leather gloves.

Not all of people in D.E.C.T are easy to talk to for example Bensy,a young lady with razor sharp teeth and long blonde hair that ussally wears a purple and grey jump suit,she doesn't talk much except for if she is asked to by the leaders Sweet Tooth (Or as I like to call him Twitty,don't ask.)Or Joker who is a strange man with Green hair.

Besides the goons we have as extra help there is only one more person I have to tell you about from D.E.C.T besides the men in charge, Chase The is younger then the rest of us,hes about seven-teen he ussally wears a navy blue badana over the lower half of his face,he has short black hair,and his favorite shirt seems to be a black shirt with a face with duct tape over the mouth,the reason why I'm telling you so much about him is that he also uses a ranged throws explosive cards and electric dice shaped cubes.I ussally go down to the shooting range with him to practice.

Now to tell you about the men in charge first up is Twitty,I meen Sweet Tooth.A man with a Clown mask and flaming hair,hes another one of the people I don't know to much about I've heard hes won this tournement that people go into combat with armed vehicles,till theres only one man and/or lady he also doesn't talk to much,thank goodness because he freaks me out...

Last but not least,my favorite boss Joker a man who wears a green and purple vest with green hair and face paint on,hes escaped from Arkham Asylem and has helped many other people escape from there can even take a stand against the mighty batman.

Well thats honestly all I have left to say I don't know what else I have to say so I guess that is all.


	3. The Team

8:34 PM 12/2/2012 The Team -  
I'm Eddy Young A.K.A Sparky,I have this neat ability to control electricity sorts like it is flowing through my veins,I can make it do pretty much anything with that's not what I'm here to tell you about.I'm here to tell you about today.

It started out a normal day till I kid napped and had a black bag put over my head and tied my hands and feet awhile I got freaked out even though the people who had taken me was pretty kind and polite like they wasn't trying to hurt me,well besides tieing my hands and after what felt like hours but what turned out to really only be thirty minutes according to my watch the bag was pulled off my head,after my eyes finally adjusted to the lights they untied my feet and hands and let me free I noticed that the men that had kidnapped me was wear blue army-like suits with a metal belt and a eagle sigma on the upper right hand side of the top part of the suit.

Spooked I got up and instantly ran to what I was pretty sure was an exit and through it open while the men was chasing after me and yelling that I should be careful,I opened the door and almost fell down what I was guessing was more than a mile drop down as I caught the side of the door and the men pulled me up,"Yeah good job idiot,you almost jumped out of an aircraft!" One of the men yelled at me.

Instead of trying to escape I calmed down and listened to them as they instructed as they gave me a tour of the air craft,nothing really interested me except for when they got to what they called the "Holds" which had glass cages with people in them,one had what looked like a scare crow head on him as a mask,another looked like a Rhino like man,the one that freaked me out most was a strange creature with sharp teeth with a black gunkish like structure that had what I think was tentacles with a name on a metal plate on one of the walls to the cage with the words Venom on it.

After the tour they lead me to this door and opened the door to a room with seven kids most was about seven-teen,like me and three of them was grown was three soft looking couches sitting around the room and a what I was pretty sure was a TV on the wall but it had no buttons on it or anything else with a table in the middle of the room with lots of food on it and a plant in the middle.

"Hey,look there's another one!"A boy with blonde greased back hair and a blue button down shirt exactly is this?I asked him.

"Well we don't know "What" it is but we was told that we was chosen due to having,uh what did they say again?"Everyone in the room yelled "special abilities!"To what I now know as the ditz of the group.

"Well according to the man with the eye patch we all have super powers or amazing talents."The boy with the blonde hair said.

"How about we tell our friend here about ourselves."He told the rest of the group.

The first one to stand up was a girl with black hair and green eyes she began to talk."My name is Alisia,I am eight-teen and I have the ability to shape shift."At first I thought she was being sarcastic by the tone she had in her voice so I gave her a strange rolled her eyes in annoyance"If I show you will you believe me."Sure I said shyly."Fine"she said as all of a sudden she started to shift and when she stopped shifting I realized she had turned into me from the medium length brown hair to my voice,yes she even had the power to sound like others.

"Well is that good enough for you?"She said as she shifted I said slowly as she sat back down.

The next one to stand up was one of the adults he was bald and was wearing a black tank top and didn't even say a word all he did was snap his fingers as fire started from the tips in a matter of seconds his whole hand was on fire as he touched a turkey on the table and it burned to ashes and he sat back down.

The boy in the blue shirt leaned over and whispered in my ear."He sorta scares me...his name is Kane"

The next of them to stand up was a boy with dark skin and brown hair."They call me Zip where I come from."Why is that I asked him but before I even got out the first word he had already returned to the room in a different outfit."Lets just say I can outrun a bullet train he said as he sat back down."

The last one to stand up was a girl with dark red hair with a green shirt on and a blue skirt on she said "My name is Jill but I've gotten the name Greenie where I come from as she opened her hand and the plant into the middle of the table started to sprout as a vine came over and the tip opened releasing a apple as the plant returned to normal.

It turns out the others was simply guards or workers,finally the boy with the blonde hair told me"My name is Chris Waltz I have the ability to turn invisible and walk through walls they call me phantom,I don't mind the name but I do mind when I fall asleep and fall through my bed..."

All of a sudden the TV popped on and a man with dark-colored skin and an eye patch on his eye appeared on the screen.  
"If you are here you have been chosen by Shield and chosen to help take down D.E.C.T lead by the man who calls himself the Joker and the Twisted Metal Winner Sweet Tooth and a bunch of other villans which we haven't gotten much info on the others you will be sharing rooms from now on until tomorrow when we start and Jill to room one you will be lead there by Jack."One of the workers stood up and lead and opened the door and let out Alisia and Jill and followed them out closing the door behind.

"Kane you will be staying in the room you are currently in the couch in the middle of the room can be transferred into a bed."

"Last of all Eddy and Chris to room two Walter will lead you." Another one of the workers stood up and lead us out the door closing it behind leading down the hall and opening a door to show a room with nice draws in it and TV and a book shelf stocked with Books and a set of bunk beds on the side with a table and a lamp next to the bottom bunk."Welcome to room two."Who we knew as Walter said as he closed the door.

"Well,I'ma get some sleep Chris said as he climbed to the top bunk and laid down."

After the long day I also decided to take a rest as I lied down and turned off the light and Told Chris good night as I feel asleep.


	4. How he became Chase the Ace

The Genius of D.E.C.T-Chase The Ace's P.O.V -  
I was a foster child,I lived in a foster home for eleven years from the age of four the money I've ever made in my life was from illegal under age gambling or selling the inventions that I've made.

At the age of six I got a TV with the money I made from doing work and helping the owners of the foster home.I became obsessed with TV shows including electronics and how they about the age of ten I had figured out how to make a computer by my self and many other things.A few months before I was about to turn six teen I got tired of the foster home and no one ever wanting to adopt me.

So I packed up the last of the money that I had and the shirt my father had given to me before he and my mother died in a car wreck,it was a black shirt with a face that had it mouth duct taped.

This was the only things I brought with me besides some food I stole.I went for three months alone from the money I had which was more than you would think,I managed to buy some new clothes and at least get one meal a day.

In those three months my birthday went by and almost as if it was pure luck a tall man with grey hair and a cane came by and noticed me and said he would give me a place to stay he lead me to a abandoned building in the forest that was well covered in we entered the door I noticed a man with a green top hat,a girl with blonde hair,and a man with a flaming scalp.

Ever since that day I've worked for them making weapons and helping them rob banks,but I was ok with that because even though we broke many laws and I was at risk that treated me like family which is something I never did about one year of staying there they introduced me to the main lead who was a man with green hair that they called they Joker and he told me all these things about a group called D.E.C.T and said that I was more than welcome to join them as the group inventer I invented many of weapons for them but my best was explosive cards which is how I became known as Chase the Ace.


End file.
